The Devil with the Devil Arms ON HIATUS
by XxExtremeSamX
Summary: A young man named Sam Mercer, now attending Kuoh Academy, gets swept up in the supernatural when he attempts to save his friend. How will the supernatural world react to Sam's mysterious power? (OCxHarem and IsseixHarem, because this is DxD) (Slight Crossover with Devil May Cry)
1. Chapter 1 - New Student

**AN: This will be my first story on Fanfiction, so don't expect it to be a masterpiece. I may re-write this story (and others, if I write any) in the future. Only time will tell.**

 **Either way, enjoy!**

* * *

The Devil with the Devil Arms - Chapter 1: **New Student**

"Crap" - Speech  
'What now?' - Thought  
 _sigh~_ \- Sound effect  
 **SMASH** \- Loud Sound effect  
 **[Ah well.]** \- Talking through weapons. Ex: Ddraig talking.  
 **['Dammit']** \- Talking through weapons, but mentally.  
 _ **Later...**_ \- Time Skip  
 **AN:** \- Author's Note

* * *

 _beep beep_... _beep beep_... _beep beep_...

"AH SHUT UP!" yells a person still in bed, annoyed at his alarm clock. He then slams his fist into it.

 **SMASH**

'Great now I need a new alarm clock.'

From the bed emerges a young man with dark, onyx black eyes. His messy, neck length hair is of a similar color.

 _Yawn~ '_ Time for school...'

This 15 year old man's name is Sam Mercer, and today's his first day at a new school, Kuoh Academy.

* * *

Sam lives alone in a small apartment, as he doesn't want too much space. There's a living room openly connected to the kitchen, as well as 3 bedrooms, one of which he uses exclusively for playing video games with friends... if he had any, that is.

As he recently moved to Kuoh, Sam doesn't have any friends, though maybe he'll meet somebody at school. However, making friends isn't on his agenda today.

No, today his agenda is go to school, then come home and relax.

* * *

'Well here it is, Kuoh Academy, it's a bigger place then I woulda thought.' Sam thinks as he walks into his new school.

He seems to have garnered plenty of attention, as everyone is staring and yelling at him. Most girls are swooning over him.

"Whoa! Who's he?"

"Is he a new student?"

"He's really handsome!"

"Look at his hair, it looks so awesome!"

"Please be my boyfriend, new student-san!"

"Why should be your boyfriend!? I saw him first!"

"No I saw him first!"

'Wow, the girls here are crazy as hell...' Sam thinks as he shifts his attention to the boys' screams.

"Dammit it's another pretty boy!"

"JUST DIE, PRETTY BOY!"

"Yeah! Leave so us normal guys can have a chance!"

'Hm, I wonder why all the guys are mad at me? Ah well. I should probably get to class.' Sam mentally thinks as he runs to class.

Meanwhile two girls stare at Sam as he runs to class. One of them has long, red hair and teal eyes. The other girl has long, black hair tied in a ponytail and purple eyes. They both have bodies most girls would die for.

"Say, Akeno." says the red-head.

"Hm?"

"Who is that boy there?"

"Him? His name's Samuel Mercer. He's a second-year. Are you interested in him, Rias?" Akeno questions her friend.

"Perhaps. He may have a Sacred Gear. I think I'll keep an eye on him." says the now named Rias.

* * *

' _sigh_ This is so~ boring.' Sam mentally whines while in class.

 **[I agree with ya. I dunno why you go.]** A voice states in Sam's head.

'Cause I have to act like a normal person, Reb. Just having the powers I have doesn't mean I can just do whatever.'

 **[Rebellion, it is important Master goes to school, as to learn the workings of the world.]**

 **[Oh, shut up, Yamato!]** Rebellion shouts.

'Alright, alright. Calm down you two.'

 **[[Okay/Yes, Master.]]** The two say in unison.

* * *

 _ **Later in the day, when Sam is walking home...**_

'Hmm. What should I eat later?'

 **[How about some pizza!?]** Rebellion asks.

'Nah I had that yesterday, remember?'

"Hey!" A voice calls out

"Hm?" Sam says while turning around.

The owner of the voice is a boy, around Sam's age, wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform. He has brown eyes and hair and is just shorter than Sam is, but only by a few inches.

"You're that new guy aren't you?" The boy asks.

"New guy? Oh you go to Kuoh Academy too?"

"Yeah, you're in my class. My name's Issei Hyoudou."

"I'm Samuel Mercer, but you can call me Sam, Issei."

"Alright, Sam-san. Well I just wanted to say hello, so I'm gonna go." Issei says.

"Okay, see ya Issei!"

'He seems nice.'

 **[He could be your first friend in this new town, Master.]** Yamato states.

'Maybe.' Sam says as he walks home.

* * *

 _ **A few days later, at school on Friday...**_

"Hey Sam!"

Sam turns around to see Issei running towards him. Over the past few days Issei and he have been talking every once in a while, and have become good friends. However, Issei's other friends, Matsuda and Motohama, are easily at the top of Sam's list of the things that annoy him most in this world.

"What is it Issei?" Sam isn't too keen for using honorifics, unless he absolutely must, or if he just wants to.

"I've got a girlfriend now!" Issei shouts in excitement.

"Really? That's great, man!"

"Yeah, her name's Yuuma Amano! She's really cute, and man, you should see her oppai!" Issei's beginning to sound like a kid in a candy store.

"Alright man, calm down. Are you two gonna go on a date?"

"Yup, this Sunday."

Just then the bell rings.

"Ah well, time to get to class. Good luck on your date Issei!"

"Later, Sam!"

* * *

 _ **Sunday, evening...**_

Sam is walking around the park to relax.

'Hm, I wonder how Issei's date is going.'

 **[His energy isn't that far away, do you want to meet this 'Yuuma'?]** Yamato asks.

'Nah, I wouldn't want to ruin the date.'

 **[Yeah but did you hear, he said she had big oppai!]** Rebellion says.

'Calm down, ya pervert.'

 **[Master, I sense a crow nearby.]**

'A Fallen? Where?'

 **[It's... right where Issei is.]**

'WHAT!?'

 **[MASTER! Issei's life force is fading fast!]**

'Dammit!' Sam begins to run to where his friend is.

'Was his date a Fallen?'

 **[I do not know.]**

 **[We'll probably have to fight her. She doesn't even seem that strong.]** Rebellion adds.

'Alright, let's go!'

* * *

Issei, barely alive is on the ground in a pool of blood, while a girl with black wings floats above him.

"Too bad you have to die, I really enjoyed-"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Suddenly the winged girl quicly dodges out of the way, only to see a man with spikey, black hair, holding a katana that's emanating a strong energy.

"W-Who are you!?"

"The name's Sam." He points the sword at the girl and makes a deadly serious face. "Now get away from my friend."

"S-S-Sam?" Iseei said, barely able to speak.

"Is this your girlfriend?"

"Y-Yeah. I s-sure know how to pick 'em, h-huh?" Issei chuckled.

"Heh, good one. Don't worry, I'll get you outta here. I just have to beat this crow first." Sam said while smirking.

"Oh, and what makes you think you can beat me, human?" 'Yuuma' said.

"Tch. Don't underestimate me."

'Yuuma' growls and summons spears made of light and throws them at Sam.

"Heh." Sam chuckles before quickly dodging all of the spears, shocking 'Yuuma'.

"What!? How did you, a human, dodge those!?" 'Yuuma' asks in disbelief.

"Simple, training."

'Yuuma' is now visibly angry at Sam.

"By the way, I never got your name Miss-"

"And why should I give you the courtesy of knowing my name?"

"I told you mine." Sam replies.

"Fine, it's Raynare."

"Raynare, I'm giving you one chance. Leave. Now." Sam says angrily.

"Ha. Ha ha. HA HAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHA! You honestly expect me to just leave!? No. You've seen to much, so now I have to kill you too."

"So be it."

'Ready, Yamato!?' Sam says mentally

 **[Always, Master!]**

Sam dashes towards Raynare, however she dodges all of his attacks.

"Ha! You're too slow for me, boy!" Raynare says

"Dammit. Heaven!"

 **[Heaven]** Yamato's voice booms from the katana as it begins to glow with a blue light.

Sam then dashes in front of Raynare...

"W-What!?" And slashes her midsection. "GAH! HOW DARE YOU!"

"Hell!"

 **[Hell]** Yamato's voice is heard once again, but this time the katana glows red.

He hits Raynare in the torso with the butt of the katana, knocking the air out of her.

"D-Dammit! What is that weapon!?" Raynare screams.

"Why should I tell you that?" He shrugs he shoulders. "Whatever, this katana is Yamato. It has attributes of both Heaven and Hell!"

"W-What!?"

"In it's blue mode..." **[Heaven]** Sam dashes and performs a upward slash on Raynare. "Gah!"

"...it's much faster, but weaker, and in it's red mode..." **[Hell]**

Sam slashes to sword and it creates a shockwave of red energy that is sent flying towards the fallen. "!?"

Luckily, for her, Raynare dodges this. "... it's much slower, but packs more of a punch!" **[Reset]**

"When not in either of those modes it's still quick, but not as fast as Heaven Mode. It's also still strong, but not as much as Hell Mode."

"Gah!" Suddenly, Sam feels immense pain in his chest.

 **[[MASTER!/SAM!]]** Yamato and Rebllion scream.

Sam looks down to see a light spear in the chest, right where his heart is.

"Really, Raynare. Must you play with your prey?" A deeper, obviously male, voice says behind Sam.

A man in a trench coat and a fedora with black wings, similar to Raynare's, appears.

"Dohnaseek! Why'd you have to do that!?" The now irritated Raynare shouts.

"You were taking too long." Dohnaseek bluntly states.

"W-Well after I stabbed Hyoudou, this guy came and attacked me." She says, visibly scared of him.

"Hmph. Either way, let's leave." The two fallen start to leave as...

"WAIT!" The two turn back around at the sound of Sam's voice.

"Dohnaseek! I-I might die today, but I'll make sure to pay you back for this!" he says while bleeding out.

"Hmph." Dohnaseek says as he and Raynare fly off.

The spear in Sam's heart dissipates as Sam falls back next to Issei, the two boys lying in a pool of their own blood.

"S-Sorry Issei." Sam barely says as his katana dissipates.

"N-No man, it's o-okay. That a-asshole got you with a sneak attack."

"Yeah..."

 **[I'm sorry, Master. I was too focused on the fight to-]** Yamato gets cut off by Sam mentally speaking.

'Yama, it's okay. I don't blame you. It was a dirty trick.'

 **[Sam...]** Rebellion states sadly.

'Hey now, you two. It's alright.'

"I guess this is it." Issei says grimly.

"H-Hey, don't just give up like that!"

"!?" Issei is suprised at Sam's sudden outburst.

"This won't keep me down! E-Even if I have to fight my way outta Hell, I'll pay that bastard back tenfold! If I'm not gonna give up, you shouldn't either!" Sam exclaims.

"Damn man, e-even as we're dying, you're still this energetic?" Issei questions as the two share a laugh. "Ah well, your sword w-was awesome, though." Issei says as his eyes shut and his breathing stops.

'I guess I'll see you in the afterlife my friend.'

Sam notices a piece of paper with a logo on it in Issei's hand.

 **[Master that's a-!]**

'I know, Yama.' Sam then pours some of his energy into the paper.

As his eyes start to shut and his senses dim, Sam sees a girl with red hair and she says "Don't worry, I'll bring you two back."

* * *

 **Clocking in at just under 2k words, thus ends the first Chapter. I hope you all will continue to read this story!**

 **Yes, Sam does have a Sacred Gear, it will be revealed in a later chapter. Sam does know about the supernatural, but he decides to avoid interfering in the Three Factions' actions. Yes, other weapons from the Devil May Cry series will appear, including guns!**

 **See you all later! - XxExtremeSamX**


	2. Chapter 2 - I'm a Devil Now?

**AN: Here's the new chapter! Also I got some reviews, so I'm gonna answer them.**

robinsonc387 - As I said in the first chapter this is my first story, but 5k words per chapter wouldn't be that bad.

Sandshrew master 317 - Harem suggestions? Sounds like a good idea. I've seen other DxD Fanfics do this as well, so why not.

LexArchangel - Yes, it's OCxHarem. And the powers from Prototype? Maybe in another story.

Justin D - Thanks for the review, and for suggesting harem ideas. I actually was planning to have their harems almost exactly like you said.

yoga pratama - No it's just that Yamato has the Heaven/Hell power.

Yoga Pratama - I won't spoil anything too major, but I do plan on doing something with Sparda later on.

 **Thanks to everyone for the faves and reviews, it means a lot.**

 **Time to start! Enjoy!**

* * *

The Devil with the Devil Arms - Chapter 2: **I'm a Devil Now?**

"Crap" - Speech  
'What now?' - Thought  
 _sigh~_ \- Sound effect  
 **SMASH** \- Loud Sound effect  
 **[Ah well.]** \- Talking through weapons. Ex: Ddraig talking.  
 **['Dammit']** \- Talking through weapons, but mentally. I'll probably only use this in fights.  
 _ **Later...**_ \- Time Skip  
 **AN:** \- Author's Note

* * *

"AH!" Sam screams as he sits up quickly in bed.

'I... I'm alive?' Sam says while examining his body.

 **[[M-Master/Sam!?]]**

'Yama? Reb? How am I-?' Sam asked in confusion.

 **[I'm so glad you're okay!]** Yamato said cheerfully.

 **[Me too, I thought it was all over.]** Rebellion says grimly.

'All over? What do you mean?'

 **[Master, if you die, we die as well.]**

'Oh, crap. I didn't know that... So what happened?' Sam questioned the two.

 **[I can sense a bat's energy coming from you.]**

'Wait, WHAT!? I'M A DEVIL NOW!?'

 **[It would seem that way, Master.]**

'Hm. Anyways, how long have I been out for?'

 **[Not too long, it is only 5:53 A.M.]**

'Well at least I won't be late for school...'

* * *

 _ **At lunch...**_

Sam is eating lunch when Issei sits down next to him and begins to eat his lunch.

"Hey, Sam."

"Hey."

 **[Master it would seem Issei has been turned into a Devil as well.]**

'Really? Damn, I was hoping he wouldn't have to know anything about this world...' Sam mentally stated.

"So how are we alive?"

"To be honest, I have no clue." Sam said acting as if he didn't know anything. "Right after you passed out, I did too. Next thing I know, I'm in my bed at home."

"Wierd the same thing happened to me... I just woke up in my bed this morning. The odd thing is I asked Matsuda and Motohama if they were still jealous of my date, and they said they didn't remember anything." Issei says.

"Hmm, that is strange."

"Even wierder, her number's been deleted from my phone."

"Hmm." Sam says while cupping his chin with his hand.

"Was everything from last night real? You know with Yuuma having wings and you having that badass sword?"

"Yeah, that all happened." Sam says grimly, then adopting a happier tone. "Anyways, we should get off that topic. Have you played any good video games lately?"

Before they knew it, Sam and Issei ended up talking all of the way through their lunch break about video games...

* * *

 _ **In the evening while Sam's relaxing at home in his game room...**_

'Hm. What game should I play?'

 **[Well you were playing that zombie game a few days ago. What was it called?]** Yamato asks.

'You mean Resident Evil? Nah, I've been playing that too much, I kinda want to play something different... like maybe inFamous 2!'

 **[Master. There's a crow nearby.]**

'Again? Dammit, it's everyday with these guys.'

 **[I can also sense Issei's energy near it.]**

'WHAT!? DAMMIT NOT AGAIN! PLEASE TELL ME HE'S NOT DYING!' Sam says while running outside.

 **[No, his vitals are stable.]**

'Thank God.' He says mentally as he suddenly gets a headache. 'OW DAMMIT! What the hell was that!? it felt like someone hit me in the head with a hammer!'

 **[You moron, don't you know Devils get a headache from saying the Lord's name?]** Rebellion says while trying to hold back a laugh.

'Really? Well that sucks.'

* * *

Sam runs up to see Issei cornered by a buxom woman with blue hair, wearing an outfit that leaves little to the imagination.

"Issei!"

"Sam!?"

"Oh. Who is this?" The woman asks.

"Issei you okay?"

"Yeah, I've barely been able to dodge these wierd spears of hers. They kinda look like what Yuuma used." Issei said, clearly exhausted.

"I'm just glad you're not hurt man." Sam says, relieved. He then turns his attention to the woman and adopts a face filled with anger. "Why do you Fallen keep trying to kill my friend? Seriously, twice in two days?"

"Simple, our boss said he was a threat, and ordered us to kill him. You just happened to show up when Raynare was doing the deed, and got killed as well." She said.

"Thanks for telling me, now I'm giving you one chance to leave us."

"You, a newly reborn devil, threatening me? Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah, I got stabbed in the back by a sneak attack." He says, shocking the fallen. "Did you seriously think Raynare killed me?"

"Well kinda, I never got the details."

"So, are you going to leave?"

"Of course not, I'm going to kill you two."

"Very well. Issei." Sam says, making his friend flinch.

"W-What?"

"Stay back, this one's mine." Issei nods in response. "What is your name, fallen?"

"Kalawarner."

"My name's Sam. Get ready to lose. Rebellion!" Sam shouts.

 **[Rebellion]** Rebellion's voice booms as a silver, dual edged sword appears in Sam's hands.

"Let's go!"

Kalawarner unleashes a barrage of light spears at Sam. As he effortlessly dodges all of them, Issei sits there awestruck at his friend's abilities.

'How is he this fast!?' The fallen questions mentally.

Sam then holds the sword underhanded as it begins to glow red and black. "DRIVE!" he yells as he slashes the sword upward creating a red and black shockwave that is sent flying towards the female fallen.

"!?" Kalawarner barely dodges in time. 'W-What was that!? I've never seen anything like **that**!'

"Leave. Now."

"W-What?" She asks in confusion.

"I'm clearly out of your league, so leave."

Kalawarner scoffs that this. "Don't underestimate by abilities, puny devil!"

Suddenly, for seemingly no reason, Kalawarner is frozen with fear, not from Sam, but from something else. Sam turns around to see what it is, and sees a girl with red hair and blue eyes, wearing Kuoh's uniform. "Y-You're a Gremory! W-W-Why are you here!?"

"These two are my precious kouhais. I would appreciate it if you left them alone." The Gremory girl says in a tone of seriousness.

"F-Fine. I'll l-leave." She says while flying off into the night sky.

'Tch. I could've beaten her. That girl didn't have to interfere.' Sam says in his head as Rebellion disappears from his hand.

 **['Master the crow just said that girl is a Gremory Devil! Be careful.']** Yamato says.

'I know.'

"Are you two okay?" Gremory asks.

"Y-You're Gremory-senpai!? Why are you here!?" Issei questions.

"Obviously she's here to make sure you're okay." Sam says while walking towards the two.

"W-What?" Issei says, obviously confused out of his mind.

"Well you seem quite knowledgeable about the supernatural, Mercer-san. Can I call you Samuel?"

"I prefer Sam." Sam retorts.

"Sam it is."

"Gremory-senpai, what's going on?"

"I'll explain everything tomorrow, after school. I'll send someone to pick you two up immediately after classes end." Germory says.

"All right then." Sam says as the Gremory girl teleports away in a flash of red light.

"W-What was that she just did!?" Issei is freaked out now.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Issei." Sam says while walking away.

'Forget inFamous 2, I just wanna sleep now.'

* * *

 _ **The next day, as the last class ends...**_

"Yo, Issei."

"Oh, hey Sam! So who's Gremory-senpai sending to pick us up?" Issei asks

"That would be me." A voice states. As Sam and Issei turn around they see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"You're who she sent?" Sam asks.

"Yes, my name is Yuuto Kiba. Could you two follow me?" Yuuto asks.

"Sure."

 **[This guy's a devil too. Be careful.]** Rebellion says.

'Gotcha.'

As they walk all the girls are screaming random things... again.

"Look it's the Prince and the new guy!"

"Get away from Hyoudou, you two!"

"Don't get infected by Hyoudou's perverseness!"

"I'm starting to wonder why I even still go to this school." Sam says, clearly agitated.

* * *

Later, the trio arrive at a creepy building behind the school.

"So what's this place?" Sam questions.

"This is the Occult Research Club." Yuuto answers

"Occult, huh?" Sam mutter under his breath.

"Well, let's go in."

 **[Master, I sense a multitude of Devils inside.]**

'I know, I know, I'll be careful.'

As the three boys walked into the building, Sam noticed a white haired girl wearing Kuoh's uniform sitting on the couch.

"This is Toujo Koneko, a first year." Yuuto says.

"Hello, I'm Hyoudou Issei"

"'Sup. Sam Mercer."

"Hi." Koneko replies. Short, sweet and to the point.

Sam and Issei notice the sound of running water, and look over to see a curtain in the corner.

"Is that a shower?" Sam asks.

"I-Is someone... in... there...?" He says noticing the outline of a buxom figure.

"Pervert." Koneko says.

"Wha!?" Issei says, having his feeling hurt.

"You aren't one too are you?" Koneko asks Sam.

"Well I do like girls, but I'm not as open about it as he is." Sam says only to have Koneko nod in response.

"Chief, it appears that those two are here" Another voice said.

"Thank you Akeno, I'll be out shortly." Rias said as the water turned off.

'This is the best club EVER!' Issei exclaims mentally.

"Yo, Issei, stop drooling." Sam says.

"Ara, Ara." Sam turns to see another girl wearing Kuoh's uniform with black hair tied in a long ponytail. She walked up to he and Issei and smiled. "So you're the new members? Nice to meet you." She said as she bows, her chest bouncing as she rose back up. "I'm the Vice-Chief of this club, Himejima Akeno." She said with a giggle.

"Nice to meet you as well, Himejima-senpai. H-Hey Issei, I told you to stop drooling!" He says looking at the friend.

"S-Sorry. Nice to meet you too, Himejima-senpai!" Issei says wiping the drool from his mouth.

"Oh, you two can just call me Akeno if you want."

"Hai, Akeno-senpai!" Issei says.

"Alright then."

"Sorry to keep you two waiting." Gremory says, while walking out of the shower, now dressed in Kuoh's uniform.

"Eh, it's okay." Sam replies.

"Either way, I, Rias Gremory, welcome you two to the Occult Research Club..."

"Well, I'm glad to be here Gremory-senpai." Issei says.

"...as Devils." Rias finishes.

"W-WHAT!?" Issei screams as Sam isn't suprised in the slightest.

"Really Mercer-kun, I would've expected you to be at least a little suprised." Akeno says.

"Please call me Sam, and I can tell all of you are devils."

"Hmm. Interesting."

"Issei, Sam." Rias says, getting the two's attention.

"Hm?"

"The creature that killed you two a few days ago was a fallen angel." Rias says. "As was the one who attacked Issei yesterday."

"Actually, Gremory-senpai." Sam says. "There was a male fallen that killed me."

"R-Really? So that makes three."

"Well how come no one remembers the one that killed me?" Issei questions.

As Rias was about to explain, Sam interrupts by saying "She used her powers."

"Her powers? But, wait, why did she kill me?"

"Because they thought you possess a Sacred Gear." Rias replies.

"Sacred Gear?"

"Issei, raise your hand and imagine the strongest being you can."

"Huh?" Issei says. "Alright, senpai, I'll try." Issei says as he tries to focus, but he can't help staring at Rias' beauty.

"Dammit, man, focus!" Sam shouts.

"O-Okay!" Issei says, grunting. "I-I can't do it."

"It's okay, Issei, we'll try again later." Rias says. "What about you Sam?"

"Well, I'm not sure if I have a Sacred Gear, but I do have this." He says as Yamato materializes in his hands.

"A katana?"

"That's the sword you had the other night!" Issei says

"This is my katana, Yamato."

"What can it do?" Rias asks.

"In it's blue mode, or what I like to call 'Heaven Mode', it greatly increases my speed, at the cost of the sword being weaker." Sam replies. "In it's red mode, dubbed 'Hell Mode', it slows me down, but greatly increases it's power."

"Interesting." Rias says.

"I also have this." Sam says as Yamato disappears, and in it's place, Rebellion appears. "This is my other sword, Rebellion. It can fire off red and black demonic energy.

"So it's a demonic sword?" Yuuto asks.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Dammit, man. You get two awesome swords, and what do I get? Nothing." Issei says.

"Issei, you probably have something just as awesome, you just need to focus."

" _sigh_ Alright, I'll try again."

"That's the spirit!"

'Focus! Focus on someone strong! Like Son Goku from Dragon Ball! Focus! Focus! FOCUS! FOOOOOOCUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSS!' Issei screams mentally.

Suddenly his left hand begins to glow brightly, and as it fades, his left hand now has a red and yellow gauntlet with green gems covering it.

"I-I did it!" Issei exclaims

"Great job, man. I knew you could do it!"

"So how do I deactivate it?" On cue, the gauntlet vanishes. "Oh that's how."

"It seems our new members are quite lively." Akeno says.

"Members? I don't recall joining." Sam says.

"B-But-" Rias begins as Sam cuts her off.

"But screw it, I'll join. What about you Issei?"

"Do you need to ask!?" Issei says as both he and Sam laugh together.

'Seems like my life just got a whole lot more interesting!' Sam excailmed mentally.

 **[You got that right!]**

 **[It would seem that way, Master.]**

* * *

 **AAAAND END! This chapter is at 2.5k words. Before any of you say anything about the chapter length, I'll try to eventually have the chapters be 5k words, but as I said last chapter, I am relatively new to writing.**

 **I must say, this chapter was a bit harder to write, as I had to go back to DxD for reference because I barely remembered the conversation the ORC had when Issei found out he was a Devil.**

 **Sam does have other weapons besides Yamato and Rebellion, I will introduce them in another chapter.**

 **Harems (Any harem suggestions are greatly appreciated!)**

Issei: Rias, Asia, Irina

Sam: Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia

 **Please note that the Harems will change over time.**

 **See you all later! - XxExtremeSamX**


	3. Chapter 3 - What's A Peerage?

**AN: Here's chapter 3! Also I've decided I'll answer some reviews whenever I post a new chapter.**

TheUnknownUser2 - Thanks! And that is a pretty good idea for the Harems.

Justin D - Now that is one hell of an idea! Giving Issei Devil Bringer does sound cool. And yes, Sam will unlock Devil Trigger, as I have a plan for it. The concept of beating a Stray Devil and getting a new Devil Arm does sound interesting, I'll try to work that in somehow.

Sandshrew master 317 - You're welcome! And thanks for the Harem suggestion!

 **Thanks to everyone for the faves and reviews, it means a lot.**

 **Time to start! Enjoy!**

* * *

The Devil with the Devil Arms - Chapter 3: **What's A Peerage?**

"Crap" - Speech  
'What now?' - Thought  
 _sigh~_ \- Sound effect  
 **SMASH** \- Loud Sound effect  
 **[Ah well.]** \- Talking through weapons. Ex: Ddraig talking.  
 **['Dammit']** \- Talking through weapons, but mentally. I'll probably only use this in fights.  
 _ **Later...**_ \- Time Skip  
 **AN:** \- Author's Note

* * *

It's been a few days since Rias told Issei and Sam that they were now devils. Sam is now laying down on his bed with headphones on, listening to music from My Chemical Romance.

 **AN: I really like MCR, don't judge me. Hell, I'm listening to MCR while writing this story!**

 _buzz buzz_

Sam's phone vibrates as he takes off his headphones and pick up his phone. "Hm? Oh it's Rias. How'd she get my number?"

The text reads: "Sam please come to the club ASAP."

"Hm. I wonder what she could want."

 **[Perhaps she's gonna tell you and Issei about devil stuff.]** Rebellion adds.

 _sigh_ "More devil stuff? Great." he says as he grabs a black hoodie with a zipper in the center.

* * *

 _ **As Sam arrives at the ORC...**_

As Sam opens the door, he notices everyone else here already. "'Sup everyone!"

"Hey, man!" Issei says.

"So boss-lady, what's on the agenda, today?" Sam asks Rias.

"Today we're hunting a Stray Devil."

"A Stray Devil?" Issei asks.

"A Stray Devil is a Devil who has run away from their peerage. Since they have no Master to keep their energy regulated, it's power becomes uncontrollable, thus the Stray goes berserk." Rias explains.

"Sounds dangerous." Sam says.

"Indeed. Everyone, Let's go." Rias exclaims.

* * *

 _ **Later, Somewhere in Kuoh City...**_

"So where is this 'Stray Devil'?" Sam questions.

"Nearby." Koneko answered. "Blood."

"Blood?"

"Oh my! What do we have here? A tasty treat? Will you be sweet or sour?" A voice says. In the direction of the voice, from the darkness, emerges a... woman? A naked woman.

"WHOA! LOOK AT THOSE OPPAI!" Issei screams only to have Sam flick him in the back of the head. "OW! Hey what was that for!?"

"Calm down, man."

Then the woman emerges further, revealing a snake-like lower body.

"Stray Devil Vizor, under order of the Duke of Gremory, I hereby order your execution!" Rias says.

"Hehe don't get ahead of yourself, girl. You're just my next meal!" Vizor says, licking her lips.

"This what you meant about unstable power, Chief?" Sam asks Rias.

"Yes. Now also is a good time to explain peerages to you two."

"Peerages? You mentioned that before." Issei says

 **AN: I'm just gonna skip the story on how peerages came to be and the whole 'Great War' story.**

"So I take it each piece has a purpose?" Sam questions.

"Precisely, Sam. Kiba!" Rias says as Kiba nods and summons a sword.

"Kiba has a sword too?" Issei asks as Kiba begins to slash away at the Stray.

"Kiba is my Knight, that means he can move faster than anyone."

'Hm. Similar to Yamato's Heaven Mode. Quick, but not very strong.' Sam thinks to himself.

"Koneko!" Rias says as Koneko nods and begins to attack Vizor and Kiba backs away.

"Koneko is my Rook, which means she specializes in strength and defense." Rias explains.

'Similar to Yamato's Hell Mode. Strong, but not very fast.' Sam thinks as Koneko lays repeated blows into the Stray.

"Akeno!" Rias shouts as Koneko backs away from Vizor.

"Alright, Chief." Akeno replies as she somehow fires lightning at the Stray.

"Did she just fire lightning out of her hands!? Awesome!" Issei exlaims.

"Akeno is my Queen, and is the second strongest, behind me, as she has the combined traits of a Knight, Rook and Bishop." Rias explains.

"What do Bishops do?" Sam questions.

"They excel in Magic attacks."

"Oh."

"Ara, Ara. I can't wait to hear your screams!" Akeno says, sadistically.

"DAMN YOU!" The Stray shouts.

"Akeno's also really into S&M."

"Aaaaand I'ma just stay back here." Sam says.

"Don't worry, she's gentle with her allies." Rias says.

"Just saying that isn't enough to convince me."

"Okay, that's enough, Akeno!" Rias shouts, getting Akeno to stand down.

Rias then walks to up the stray and says "Any last words?"

"Go to hell!" The Stray says with venom in her voice.

"As you wish." Rias says as she blasts the Stray in the face with Red and Black energy.

"Damn, that was harsh." Issei says.

"By the way, Chief. You never told us what our positions are." Sam says.

"Oh, you two are my pawns." Rias says as Issei looks defeated.

"Pawns? What can they do?" Sam questions.

"When in enemy territory, Pawns can use Promotion, which allows them to inherit the traits of a Bishop, Knight, Rook or a Queen."

"Really? Awesome!" Issei exclaims, gaining a happy expression.

"So is this all we have to do today?" Sam asks.

"Yes." Rias answers.

"Good, I'm going back to bed. Later, everyone!" Sam says walking away.

* * *

 _ **The next morning...**_

Sam is walking as school when... "Sam!"

He turns around to see Issei. "Hey, man. What's up?"

"Not much. You mind if I walk with you?"

"Nah, it's okay."

"Ow!" A voice said, as Sam and Issei turned around to see a girl that had fallen down, exposing her panties.

"Ehehe..." Issei said while drooling.

"Stop drooling, man." Sam said while walking over to the girl. "You okay, miss?" He asked, helping her up.

"Oh, yes." Sam took this time to notice she was dressed like a nun. "Thank you, sir." She said.

"You're welcome. I'm Samuel Mercer, but my friends call me Sam. And this guy over here is Issei Hyoudou." He said as Issei waved.

"Nice to meet you two, my name's Asia Argento." The nun with blonde hair and green eyes replied.

"So Asia, what are you doing here in Kuoh? You don't look like you're from here." Issei questioned. "No offense."

"None taken. I actually was recently appointed to the church here, but I got lost." She said looking down, sadly.

"Well I'll help you find it!" Issei quickly exclaims.

"R-Really?"

"Eh, what the hell, I'll help too." Sam says.

"Oh thank you, you two!" Asia said happily. "By the way, how can you two speak such perfect Italian?"

'Shit she's Itailan!?' Sam mentally screams.

 **[Master, Devils can understand and speak any language.]** Yamato adds.

'Oh, well that's convenient.'

"Well I used to travel a lot, so knowing more than one language was the smart option." Sam explains, clearly lying.

"M-Me too." Issei says, going along with the lie.

"Really?"

As the three continued walking, they heard a little boy crying. Asia walked over to they boy and saw his knee was skinned pretty badly. She smiled and said "Now now, a boy shouldn't be crying over something like this."

"W-What the-?" Sam said as he and Issei watched as Asia put her hand over the boy's knee and used some kind of green light to heal the boy.

"Hey, Sam." Issei whispered "Do you think she has a Sacred Gear too?"

"Maybe."

"Alright, you should be okay now." She said as the boy's mother walked up.

"Okaa-san! That Onee-chan healed my knee!" The boy said with glee.

"He looked hurt, so I helped. It's what anyone would do." Asia said.

'Yoshi-kun, you shouldn't be talking to strangers." The mother said with a voice full of scorn and hate.

"..." Asia remained silent.

Issei began to shout at the woman but was stopped by Sam. "Let her go."

"But she can't just say something like that!" Issei shouts.

"No, it's okay. I don't know what she said." Asia said, while looking down, sadly. "Even in this city, there's no change."

Looking up Asia saw the boy waving and saying "Thank you Onee-chan!"

"Huh?" Asia said confused.

"He said thank you." Issei replied. "Come on, Asia."

'That damn woman.' Sam thought. 'Asia helped her son and she just... just...' Sam then balled up his right hand into a fist as he and the other two walked along.

* * *

 _ **A few minutes later, not too far from the church...**_

"So what was that power you used?" Issei asked Asia.

"It's my power of healing. It was a gift given to my by God."

'By Him? Definitely a Sacred Gear.' Sam thought.

"Ah, let me carry that for you." Issei said noticing her luggage.

"Oh, thank you." She replied.

Soon enough, they were at the church.

"Thank you two for helping me get here." She said as Issei and Sam had a feeling. A feeling that told them to stay far, far away from the church.

 **[Master, now that you're a devil, you must never go near the church.]** Yamato explained.

'Oh trust me, I won't. This feeling is unbearable.' Sam mentally stated.

"Would you two want to go inside?" Asia asked.

"Sorry Asia, but..." Issei said, but couldn't think of a reason.

"But we've gotta get to school, or we'll be late." Sam said.

"Alright, bye you two!" Asia said.

"Bye, Asia!" Issei says.

"It was nice meeting you!" Sam said.

* * *

 _ **Later, at the ORC...**_

"So why were you two late today?" Rias asked her two pawns.

"We were helping a nun find her way to the church." Issei answered.

"What?"

"She was new in town and obviously lost, so we helped her find the church." Sam said.

"You two went to the church!?" Rias said slamming her hands on the desk and standing up.

"Correction: _near_ the church. Though every part of body did tell me to stay away from there." Sam said.

"Good that's something I'd rather avoid. The entire place is enemy territory and is cloaked with holy magic. And try not to come in contact with anyone from the church, Exorcists for example." Rias explained.

"Alright. But I won't be able to help running to the nun. Issei and I are the only ones in this town who aren't treating her like an outcast." Sam said.

"Outcast?" Rias questioned as Sam and Issei explained her healing power. "I see. Well, still try to be careful, you two." Rias said. "Oh and Sam."

"Hm?"

"Would it be alright for you to have a sparring match with Kiba later? Since he uses swords as well?" Rias asked.

"I don't see why not. But just so you know, I'm not limited to swords, so could I spar with Koneko as well?"

"Um, I suppose that would be alright." Rias said hesitantly.

"Okay, when?" Sam asked.

"Tonight, 8:00. Just outside this building"

"Alright. I'll be here."

"Hey, what about me, Chief? Can I spar too?" Issei asked, feeling left out.

"No. You don't have much control over your Gear, whereas Sam does." Rias says causing Issei to get even sadder.

"Hey man, I'll spar with you if you want." Sam says

"R-Really?"

"Why not?"

"Thanks man!" Issei says as Sam leaves the club room and says "See you guys at 8."

* * *

 **And END! You all are probably wondering why this Chapter ended so abruptly. Well, that's because I want the next Chapter to contain Sam sparring with the others.**

 **The next Chapter will also contain some of Sam's other Devil Arms, so be prepared for that!**

 **Harems (Any harem suggestions are greatly appreciated!)**

Issei: Rias, Asia, Irina, Rossweisse (Maybe)

Sam: Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Kuroka, Serafall (Maybe), Kunou (Maybe)

I'm trying to decide if Ravel will go to Issei or Sam. I suppose you all can vote on which Harem she goes in. I don't know when I'll stop the poll, but I will eventually.

 **Please note that the Harems will change over time.**

 **See you all later! - XxExtremeSamX**


	4. Chapter 4 - Sparring with my Teammates!

**AN: Here's the fourth chapter!**

 **Sorry for not updating this story for so long. I started this as more of a hobby, and other things** *cough* *cough* Dark Souls 3 *cough* for about 100+ hours *cough* *cough* **have been** **taking up my time.**

 **As a side note, What do you all think of me putting in Dark Souls 3 weapons into this story? They will have special powers and personalities, rest assured.**

 **Thanks to everyone for the faves and reviews, it means a helluva lot.**

 **Time to start! Enjoy!**

* * *

The Devil with the Devil Arms - Chapter 4: **Sparring with my Teammates!**

"Crap" - Speech  
'What now?' - Thought  
 _sigh~_ \- Sound effect  
 **SMASH** \- Loud Sound effect  
 **[Ah well.]** \- Talking through weapons. Ex: Ddraig talking.  
 **['Dammit']** \- Talking through weapons, but mentally. I'll probably only use this in fights.  
 _ **Later...**_ \- Time Skip  
 **AN:** \- Author's Note

* * *

Kiba and Sam stare each other down in a large clearing of a forest as the others in Rias Gremory's peerage look on.

"Okay, the spar will end when one of you gives up, is unable to continue, or when I say stop." Rias explains.

"Fine by me." Kiba says as Sam only nods.

"And... begin!"

Kiba begins by... summoning a sword?

'Huh, didn't know he could do that.' Sam says mentally.

 **['So, who will it be this time, Master?']** Yamato asks.

'Hm. Definitely need a sword to match Kiba... Hm...' Sam takes a moment to think.

"Are you going to ready your weapon?" Kiba asks getting impatient.

"Just a sec, I'm deciding on which one to use." Sam replies. 'I've already shown everyone Yamato and Rebellion so how about...'

"Alastor!" Sam shouts as a feminine voice booms **[Alastor!]**

As soon as the voice is heard a silver sword materializes itself in Sam's hand. The sword is dual-edged and has a pair of bat wings (That are oddly similar to the wings of a Devil...) that form the handguard. The guard also morphs into an open mouth with razor sharp teeth. The blade is jutting out from the open 'mouth'.

"He has another sword?" Issei says.

'How many of these does he have?' Rias questions mentally.

 **['Ah it feels good to be summoned again.']** The feminine voice, presumably Alastor, says in Sam's head

 **['You say it like you never are.']** Rebellion adds.

 **[That's because I never am you ass! It's always Yama or you!']** Alastor shouts.

'Guys, settle down, it's time to fight!'

 **['Alright! My time to shine!']** Alastor happily excailms.

"I thought you were going to summon, what was it? Yamato or Rebellion?" Kiba asks

"Nah, I just didn't feel like using those two. This time it's Alastor!" Sam says as he holds the sword with both hands, pointing it upwards. Suddenly the sword is coated with violent, purple lightning.

Off to the side, Akeno looks on, intrigued by his sword.

"Electricity, huh?" Kiba says.

Sam lowers the sword. "Lightning to be precise." He says getting into a fighting stance. "Ready?"

"Of course." Kiba says, getting into a stance of his own.

Sam charges forward and slashes, but is blocked by Kiba, who pushes him back and quickly dashes behind him. 'He's fast.' Sam turns around just in time to block Kiba and push him back a ways.

"It seems the Knight trait really is speed." Sam says while grinning. "But I can be quick too!" Lightning travels from Alastor's blade to his legs. "Get ready!" Sam exclaims as he dashes towards Kiba at an insane speed, holding the sword directly in front of him. "Stinger!"

"!?" Kiba barely has enough time to dodge his sword strike. 'That was so fast... I could barely see him!'

Sam turns quickly and dashes towards the Knight, but this time, their swords clash and make a small lightning field.

Both combatants are knocked back aways, but as Kiba looks up, he sees Sam above him. "Helm Breaker!" Sam falls quickly and slams the sword into the ground as Kiba doges it.

The two swordsmen stare at each other for a moment before one speaks up.

"I yield." Kiba says gaining Sam's attention. "Why? It was just getting good."

"I can see that you have years of practice with swords, at my current power, I probably couldn't beat you one-on-one."

Sam looks Kiba dead in the eye and says "Emphasis on 'current' power. You can always get stronger. Hell, one day, you'll probably be stronger than me!"

"Thanks Mercer-kun." Kiba says.

"And enough of that, just call me Sam." He says, smiling.

"Alright, Sam."

Sam walks over to Rias and the others to see Akeno staring at him. "Lightning, huh?" She says, walking over to him. "I could show you a thing or two about that, I'm pretty skilled with it."

"Uhh." Sam nervously says as Akeno pushes he breasts against his arm. "Maybe... b-but besides that." He says looking towards Rias. "What about my spar with Koneko?"

"Well I was planning on you two doing that tomorrow, but since you and Kiba didn't beat each other up that badly, I guess you can do it now." Rias turns around. "Koneko?"

"Sure." Koneko says, cracking her knuckles.

* * *

 _ **A few minutes later...**_

"So Koneko, you fight mostly with hand-to-hand, right?" Sam asks, only getting a nod in response.

"Alright, I have something for that!" Sam exclaims. ' _sigh_... Hopefully I won't regret summoning him again...' Sam says mentally, before shouting "Ifrit!"

 **[Ifrit!]** A deep, male voice says as Sam's hands are engulfed in flames. As the flames die down, Sam now has two black gauntlets, resembling a dragon's head, on both of his arms. The dragon gauntlets have orange spikes, teeth and eyes, and are coated with flames.

"Whoa! Those are awesome!" Issei exclaims. "What's it called?"

"Ifrit."

 **['Finally you summon me! Are we gonna fight!? Is it someone strong!?']** The voice says.

'Ah, chill the hell out, Ifrit. It's only a sparring match.' Sam mentally says to the now-named Ifrit.

 **['Sigh. Fine.']** Ifrit says.

"I thought you only used swords, Sam-kun." Rias says.

"Oh trust me I have a whole arsenal of weapons. From swords to gauntlets and everything inbetween." he replies.

'Interesting.' Rias thinks to herself.

"Do you have any other awesome weapons?" Issei questions.

"Of course, twin pistols with unlimited clips, a literal bazooka, and a three pronged pair of nunchucks."

"Dude you have to show me those!" Issei shouts. "Deal. Now..." Sam says turning to Koneko. "...where were we?" He gets into a fighting pose similar to when Goku first fought Vegeta in Dragon Ball Z.

 **AN: What? I'm a huge Dragon Ball fan.**

"T-That pose is..." Issei stammered.

"Yup. Ready, Koneko?" Koneko nods in response before dashing towards Sam.

"Heh." Sam smirks as his and Koneko's fists collide, making a shockwave. "Ha!" Sam then uses his left fist to punch, only to have it blocked by Koneko's other fist.

"You're not bad." Sam says, smiling.

"Neither are you." Koneko replies.

He then rams his knee into her stomach, staggering her a little. "Take this!" He then slams his right fist into her stomach causing her to gasp.

 **[Real Impact!]** Ifrit exclaims from the gauntlets as the one in Koneko's stomach is coated with flame. "HRAAAAAH!" He then uses his flame-coated fist to launch Koneko high into the air.

Koneko then falls back to the ground, landing on her back and stands up, ready to keep fighting. "You're tough." She says.

"You too. Granted I didn't use True Impact, but still you got hit with Real Impact and are realtively unscathed. I'm impressed." He says as Koneko dashes towards him again. "But..." He catches her fist with one hand surprising her. "...you need to work on your speed." He says cocking back his left fist then throwing it forward into her stomach, knocking her back 30 or so feet.

"Koneko!" Issei shouts.

"Don't worry, she's tougher than she looks." He says as Issei sees Koneko getting up and walking over to Sam.

"Thanks for the spar, senpai." She says.

Sam smiles and says "Anytime."

"Alright." Sam says turning around. "Issei."

"Hm?"

"Your turn."

"What!? I-I can't fight you!" Issei shouts.

"Yes you can **fight** me. Wether or not you can **beat** me is up to debate. Plus didn't you say you wanted to spar with me?" Sam says, calmly.

"Yeah, but that was before you pulled out all of these crazy weapons!"

" _sigh_ Look, if it's any consolation, I won't use any weapons." He says as the flaming gauntlets fade away. "Only my fists."

"B-But..."

"Too tough? Then how about only my legs?" Sam says smirking.

"Grr. Fine. Just watch, I'll beat you!" Issei shouts

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

 _ **Moments later...**_

Sam and Issei stand off as Sam has tied his hands behind his back.

"You were actually serious about the 'no hands' thing?" Issei questions his friend.

"Yeah. I don't go back on my word. Ready?" Sam asks.

Issei nods and runs towards his friend. 'Okay I have to at least land one hit on him. One hit.' He reassures himself mentally. "RAAAH!"

Issei could swear his left hand hit something. "That it?" He looks up to see his hand in his friends face, only he hasn't budged at all. "Is this really the level you're at?"

"Don't mock me!" Issei shouts, unleashing a flurry of punches at Sam, only to have his dodge them all.

"!?" Sam spins around and kicks Issei in the side knocking him onto the ground.

Issei stands back up, staring at his friend. " _sigh_ Fine, I'll give you one shot to impress me." Sam says, confusing Issei. "Summon your Sacred Gear." He says calmly, shocking everyone.

"Are you sure about this Sam?" Rias questions her pawn.

"Yes. Issei, hold your dominant hand out." Sam instructs. "O-Okay." Issei holds his left hand out. "Good, now imagine the strongest being in existance."

'He's gonna think of Goku isn't he?' Sam thinks to himself, not knowing how right he was.

'Son Goku from Dragon Ball.' Issei thinks to himself as a green glow envelops his hand. "Huh!?" As the glow dies down, Issei's left hand is covered in a red gauntlet with green jewels.

"Hmm. Twice Critical. Not bad." Sam says.

"Twice Critcial?" Issei questions.

"It can boost all of your fighting stats by double, but only once. Your strength, speed, everything. Doubled." Sam explains.

"Awesome!"

"Now that you have that I want you..." Issei looks at Sam, curious. "...to hit me. As hard as you can."

"As... As hard as I can?"

"Use that gauntlet first. Just think of doubling you power."

"Okay." Issei says as a voice is heard from the gauntlet. **[Boost!]**

Issei then feels a surge of energy rush through him, almost as if he had just chugged an entire energy drink. 'Wow. D-Did it work?'

"Good. Now hit me. As hard. As you can." Sam says seriously.

"Fine, you asked for it!" Issei dashes towards Sam quicker than before. 'Wow it really does double my speed!' He thinks, suprised.

"HAH!" His fist rams into Sam's face... "!?" ...only to knock him back about 5 feet, without his feet leaving the ground. "T-That's it!?"

Sam then easily breaks through the ropes, thus untying his hands and says "Nah, you managed to push me back a few feet whereas before you didn't budge me. I'd say that's pretty good."

"R-Really?" Issei says.

"It might've also had something to do with you being frustrated in not hitting me before." Issei looks at him and says "What do you mean by that?"

"Simple. Your Sacred Gear feeds off of your emotions." Rias says walking up to the two boys.

"Huh?"

"Basically, the angrier you are, the stronger you are." Sam says.

"Like going Super Saiyan!?" Issei shouts.

Sam rolls his eyes and says "Yes, like going Super Saiyan."

"Either way, I think it's about time for everyone to go home." Rias says.

Before walking away, she turns to her two pawns and says "Good job, today you two."

Sam puts his hands in his pockets and smirks. "See ya later Issei."

As he walks off Issei shouts "What about showing me those other weapons?"

Sam stops and turns around. "Trust me, there'll be plenty of battles in the future. You'll get to see 'em all eventually. For now, though. Worry about your own weapon." Issei then looks at his Sacred Gear. "Train yourself to be stronger with that."

"Alright."

Sam then turns back around and keeps walking. "G'night Issei."

* * *

 **And END!**

 **Harems (Any and all harem suggestions are greatly appreciated!)**

Issei: Rias, Asia, Irina, Rossweisse (Maybe)

Sam: Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Kuroka, Serafall, Kunou (Maybe)

I'm trying to decide if Ravel will go to Issei or Sam. I suppose you all can vote on which Harem she goes in, or maybe I'll just decide one day. I dunno.

 **Please note that the Harems will change over time.**

 **See you all later! - XxExtremeSamX**


End file.
